The New Legends
by Auroix
Summary: The legendary pokemon have a growing threat that requires them to seek help from humans. Meanwhile a dark force grows in opposition to the legendary pokemon. Will the legendaries and humans work together to defeat this force? Or will this dark force destroy everything. Read to find out!


{We should act quick,} Arceus said.

{What do you mean by that,} Mew said floating around the large pokemon.

{I mean we should inform the others that now is the time to move,} Arceus said.

{What! Do you think it started to happen?} Mew said.

{I can sense remnants of it, though I know it hasn't started,} Arceus said.

{Oh my, let's go quickly then,} Mew said.

They warped into Origin Hall and Arceus quickly called everyone to the hall. Within seconds all the legendaries appeared.

{Everyone! Now is the time to get a move on,} Arceus said.

The legendaries started to mutter and Mew flew around. {What you are all thinking is true. It has not started, but we need to prepare now,} Arceus said.

The legendaries hopped up and Mewtwo quickly snarled. {What exactly can we do! We all have our limits, and there's no way to get over them,} Mewtwo said.

{There is one way. You all need to find a human to teach your powers to,} Arceus said.

The legendaries gave outraged shouts. {A human?! How can we trust any human will be able to learn our powers!} Girstina yelled outraged.

{Or be of any help! What if they just capture us and doom us all!} Mewtwo said remembering the encounter with Red.

{That's why I'm placing my trust in you all so that won't happen. And Mewtwo, Red understood how important it was, you too Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos,} Arceus said.

The four legendaries remembered being caught by the trainer and nodded. They clearly remembered him releasing them for the greater good.

{But still! How can they help?!} Palkia said.

{Humans have more potential than you think. Don't forget, you all have met Ash,} Arceus said.

{But he is the chosen one of all legendaries. No one comes close to that!} Dialga said.

{His companions come close. Ash's friends have helped him in the past, to save us all from past problems,} Arceus said.

{What do we do then. How do we find the right human for us to teach,} Shaymin said from Giratina's head.

{Simply observe the regions. Find the right human to choose and bring them into Origin Hall,} Arceus said.

The legendaries then exploded into outraged taking. {Into Origin Hall?! Are you serious!} Rayquaza said.

{This is serious Arceus. You know the risks of that,} Mew said shocked.

{I know well of the risks. You all should now know how serious this is now that I've said this,} Arceus said.

{But what happens if they were on the wrong side the whole time. What if they use their powers against us?} Regigas said.

{That is something I will have to place my trust in. If their training goes well then we won't need to worry about them being captured,} Arceus said.

{What happens if our human doesn't listen to us,} Azelf said.

{It shouldn't come to this, but if it does, then we will take care of it later,} Arceus said.

{We spent to much time with questions, find your human and report back here. We will deal with other questions later,} Mew said.

{Indeed. Now go and bring your human. Time is of the essence,} Arceus said.

The legendaries then split apart and talked about the different regions. {Lugia, where are you going to go?} Ho-Oh asked.

{I'm not entirely sure, it would be nice to go back to Johto,} Lugia said.

{Johto? I'm thinking of going to Alola with Solgaleo and Lunala,} Ho-Oh said.

{Hey Lugia! Us three are going to go to Sinnoh. See you later!} Articuno called. Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos warped away.

{Sinnoh? I hope they stay out of trouble,} Lugia said worried.

{We'll keep an our on them. We were going to Sinnoh anyways,} Entei said. Entei, Suicine, and Raikou then warped away.

{We're off to Unova. You want to come along?} Reshiram asked Lugia.

{No thank you. I'm still thinking of where to go yet,} Lugia said.

{Alright, but Xerneas and Yveltal are coming with us. I don't know about Zygarde or Victini,} Zekrom said.

{The Kalos legendaries? That's interesting. What about Kyurem? And the swords of justice?} Lugia asked.

{I believe they are going together to the Kanto region. Along with Giratina, Victini, and Shaymin,} Zekrom said.

{Let's go Zekrom!} Reshiram called.

{Well, see you later Lugia,} Zekrom said as they warped away.

{Cresselia and I will head to Hoenn soon,} Darkrai said.

{We'll tag along,} Celebi said with Heatran, Jirachi, Manaphy, and Phione.

{Alright, are you coming Lugia?} Darkrai asked.

{No no... I'm still thinking,} Lugia said.

{Don't overthink. It's not good,} Dialga said. Palkia, Deoxys, Rayquaza, and Meloetta were with Dialga.

{I'll keep that in mind. Where are you all going?} Lugia asked.

{We are going with Azelf, Uxie, and Mespirit to Unova,} Dialga said.

{Let's go guys!} Azelf said. Dialga gave Lugia a look before they warped away.

Kyogre and Groudon were with Heatran, Latios, and Latias. {We should get going. No one likes to be last,} Groudon said.

{It's funny that you said that,} Kyogre said annoyed.

{Not the time to be arguing!} Mewtwo said floating to them.

{Right. Let's go ahead and go to Alola,} Latios said. They warped away.

{Didn't Solgaleo and Lunala aready go with Ho-Oh?} Lugia asked confused.

{They did, but we're going after them since they are the legends of that region,} Mew said floating to Lugia.

{It also seems Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadas split up, as well as Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. Unlike the others,} Arceus said.

{Want to tag along with us to Kalos?} Mewtwo asked Lugia.

{Sure. Who else is coming?} Lugia asked.

{Me, Genesect, Diance, Volcanion, and Hoopa,} Mewtwo said.

{I'll tag along too, I need to find one as well,} Mew said.

{I already have someone in mind, and he's in Kalos, so I'll tag along as well,} Arceus said.

{Is that everyone then?} Mew asked quickly.

{Yes, we are the last ones here,} Genesect said.

{Great, now let's get going to Kalos,} Arceus said.

{Wait!} Someone suddenly called.

{Oh no... You guys go ahead. I'll stay with Lugia,} Mew said.

{Thank you. Now let's go,} Arceus said as the others warped away.

Lugia and Mew watched as a small dark Lugia head towards them.

{Void,} Lugia said.

Void then gave Lugia a sour look. {Hey! I told you I don't like to be called that,} Void said.

{What should we call you then! We already explained what we had to do to give you another chance,} Lugia said.

{I didn't ask for another chance,} Void said quietly.

{We couldn't leave you to perish like that. You know we can't do that to another legendary,} Mew said.

{I'm not a legendary! Lugia is. I'm just someone you always have to keep an eye on. You guys aren't even nice to me,} Void said.

Lugia sighed and looked away. Stay here. We have some business to do,} Lugia said.

{Wait! I want to help!} Void said.

{This is legendary business. And since you are not a legendary like you said, then you'll leave it to us!} Lugia snapped.

Void flinched and turned. {Fine!} Void said warping away with a flash of darkness.

Mew winced and Lugia felt guilty. {I was a little rough on her,} Lugia said.

{Maybe so. But we can't wait anymore. Let's go,} Mew said.

They warped away from Origin Hall and into Kalos.

... ... ... Kalos ... ... ...

Mew and Lugia materialized and floated in place. The darkness of night made it hard to see, the moon was their only light.

{Where should we go?} Lugia asked Mew.

{How about there,} Mew said pointing to a massive city near the northern center of Kalos. Lugia nodded and they flew to the massive city.

Many looked up to see the legendaries fly through, muttering in amazement. {None of these humans are anything new,} Lugia said.

{That doesn't matter. Sometimes the special are hidden among those normal,} Mew said.

{Maybe. Look at those two,} Lugia said seeing a boy and a girl taking care of wild pokemon, their names Andrew and Charlotte.

{Let's what them for a little,} Mew said.

The floated in the sky watching as the two made the pokemon happy. {They have admirable traits,} Lugia said.

{Yes they do. But do you think they are the right ones?} Mew said.

{Why are you asking me?!} Lugia said.

{We have to make our own choices. But your judgement on these two is something I should take into consideration,} Mew said.

{Argh! Yes. I do believe the two are worthy for me to consider them for us both,} Lugia said.

{Then let's give them a little visit,} Mew said.

The Pokemon around the two of them suddenly looked up. They noticed and did the same, stepping back as Lugia landed.

Mew then floated around the two of them. "No way... Mew and Lugia..." Charlotte said.

{Yes. We have come in seek of help,} Lugia said.

"No way. What could possibly challenge you two," Andrew said.

{A new threat is slowly growing. And by ourselves, the legendaries will be defenseless. That's why we have come to you in seek of help,} Mew said.

"I see... But how can we help?" Charlotte said.

{We will train you ourselves. But first we need to bring you to Origin Hall, where Arceus will see if you are even capable of learning,} Mew said.

"What if we are not capable?" Andrew asked.

{They it will have been a waste of time,} Lugia said bluntly.

Andrew and Charlotte flinched. {But that won't happen. We chose you because of your traits after all,} Mew said.

Mew tapped Charlotte. {I choose you,} Mew said.

Lugia tapped Andrew's head. {And I choose you,} Lugia said.

They seemed a little more relieved, but still tense. "Shall we go?" Charlotte said.

{Yes. This will be your first test. If you are able to follow our instructions and warp to Origin Hall, then we will continue,} Lugia said numbly, making the two flinch again.

Mew shook her head. {Mind Lugia. She had an incident with humans that she is still sore about. Now to warp to Origin Hall is actually quite simple. Close your eyes and focus on gathering the energy of the earth and focus it into a orb,} Mew said.

Charlotte did so and a small ball of energy formed. {Now expand that energy around you and focus your mind on warping to Origin Hall,} Mew said.

Charlotte very slowly expanded the energy and suddenly faded. Mew sighed in relief before looking at Lugia. {Well! She managed to learn that pretty fast. I'll see you later!} Mew said.

Mew then faded with a psychic clap and Andrew looked at Lugia. {In case you are wondering. Each legendary is different, as well as how we use our powers. Whatever the girls name just learned it, so it isn't at all similar,} Lugia said.

Andrew nodded and Lugia looked away. {You should draw the power from the air and water and do the same thing Mew said. If you can't do it then forget this whole thing,} Lugia said.

Lugia then warped away leaving Andrew quite shocked. However he quickly got over it and focus the energy into a orb and expanded it, warping to Origin Hall in a flash.

... ... ... In another part of Kalos ... ... ...

Void wiped tears from her eyes as she flew as far away as she could. She suddenly lost bla ace and crashed into the ground.

She got up slowly and collapsed again. She kept her head on the ground and kept whining as she thought about what Lugia said.

Void then heard a small rumble of energy and a fire erupted from the ground. Reshiram has appeared.

{Reshiram. What are you doing here,} Void sniffed.

{When I returned to Origin Hall, I noticed you weren't around like normal and I asked Mew. She explained everything,} Reshiram said.

Void suddenly ran into Reshiram crying loudly. Reshiram wrapped her arms around Void and sighed.

{Cmon. You know I'm not good with this kind of stuff,} Reshiram said embarrassed.

{But you're the only one who tries to help me!} Void whined.

{I know... Just... Try to stop crying,} Reshiram said.

{Ok,} Void whispered. She slowly stopped crying, but occasionally sniffed.

{Let's go to Origin Hall,} Reshiram said softly.

{Do we have to go right now?} Void asked.

{Yes. Arceus needs the legendaries for what she has to say. She needs all legendaries,} Reshiram said.

Void looked up with a question obvious and when Reshiram smiled, she did so as well.

{Ok... Let's go,} Void said. Void stepped back and warped with a dark flash. Reshiram sighed and warped away with a flame vortex.

... ... ... Origin Hall ... ... ...

Void immediately ran to Reshiram the second she saw the humans. "Hey Reshiram, glad to see you back," her human, Leo said.

{It feels good too, now pay attention. Arceus is about to call us,} Reshiram said.

{W-why are there so many humans here?} Void asked shaking.

{The meeting shall now start!} Arceus called over everyone. The hall instantly became silent.

{Good. Now I'm sure the legendary you met explained the dilemma we are in, so there isn't much I truly need to say,} Arceus said.

Leo then cleared his throat and everyone turned to him in stunned silence. "May we ask a few questions then?" Leo asked.

{That is a good question. I will answer any question to the best of my ability after I finish speaking,} Arceus said. Leo nodded briefly.

{Now the legendaries will train you themselves. This will work simply. You will live normally, but when the legendaries call you to training, you will report to Origin Hall and they will take you wherever they need to go,} Arceus said.

{Now about the threat. We have long expected a... Dark force. We have had many problems before that caused us to focus away, but now that I have sensed the remnants itself, then I had no choice for the legendaries to bring you here,} Arceus said.

{I shall give 7 days to each of you before I test and determine if you are worthy enough to help us. That should be sufficient time to learn basic abilities,} Arceus said.

{Any questions as of now?} Arceus suddenly said.

"What happens if we aernt worthy?" Charlotte asked among them.

{If it comes to that, then we will have no choice but to eliminate you. We can't let you run around with powers,} Arceus said. The mood turned dark.

"What about physical training? We might run into a case where we may be unable to use our powers," Giratina's human, Mira said.

{We will have to leave that to you humans. We are not responsible because we are unable to teach you,} Arceus said.

They nodded and suddenly Leo flinched. "Hold on everyone. Don't forget about Auraix," Leo said.

The humans then exploded into fear and started to panic. {Enough!} Arceus roared making them all stop.

{Leo. Who is Auraix,} Reshiram said.

"Auraix... Auraix is the traitor of mankind. He captured millions of innocent pokemon and humans. He drained their powers and added it to himself, causing all of those captured to be killed. No one survived," Leo said.

The legendaries then started to mutter along themselves and Andrew then cleared his throat.

"Auraix is still on the loose somewhere. If we got captured, then it would be the end of us," Andrew said.

Everyone then exploded into chatter and Giratina went to Arceus. {Remember when we felt the slow drop of power in pokemon? I think that this Auraix figure is responsible,} Giratina said.

{I'm convinced. We need to be cautious now,} Arceus said.

{How are we able to tell if Auraix is near,} Void suddenly called.

{That's a good question Void,} Arceus said.

The others winced at her name and Paul sighed. "It's said that he has an overwhelming dark force that will make you sick," Paul said.

{It seems Auraix is a danger. If any of you feel even a little uneasy, then report here quickly. We can not risk any of you being absorbed,} Arceus said.

They all nodded and Arceus let out a call. {Meeting is dismissed,} Arceus said.

They all broke apart, but many a few humans instantly went to each other and started talking to each other.

"Nice to meet you guys! I'm Charlotte," Charlotte said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mira. Giratina found me," Mira said.

"I'm Paul, Palkia found me. I wasn't sure about this, but now I know how serious this is," Paul said.

"Diox at your service. Dialga's very own human," Diox said royally.

"Andrew. I hang out with Charlotte, Lugia found me," Andrew said.

"I'm Leo, Reshiram was the one who found me," Leo said. Mew then floated to them with a giggle.

{Hello! I came to get Charlotte,} Mew said.

"See you guys later!" Charlotte said getting up.

{How was your first meeting with us?} Mew asked.

"It was interesting. It turned dark quickly though, I shouldn't have asked that questions," Charlotte said.

{No you should have not. I know you'll make it,} Mew said.

"Awww, thanks!" Charlotte said.

{But now that you humans mentioned Auraix, I want to teach you basic abilities now,} Mew said.

"Alright, I understand," Charlotte said.

{It's easier to teach you on Earth, so let's go there. To teleport back you need to gather the energy of Origin Hall and focus it into an orb, just like you did earlier. Simply focus on a location instead of Origin Hall,} Mew said.

Charlotte took a deep breath and formed a strangely golden orb and expanded it, before fading. {Hey Arceus! How does my human looking!} Mew called.

{Learned fast. But still has a lot to learn,} Arceus said.

Mew giggled before warping with a physcic flash.

"Hey Lugia, let's go too," Andrew said. Lugia have him a dull look before sighing and getting up.

"Great! See you there," Andrew said before he formed a golden orb and expanded it, fading away.

Lugia blinked a few times before warping with an aquatic flash.

Void then ran behind Reshiram as Leo went to her. "Let's go training for a little," Leo said.

Reshiram nodded. {Glad to hear it. Let's go,} Reshiram said.

{Wait! What about me?} Void said.

{Void, you are going to have get used to these humans, we need their help to survive,} Reshiram said.

Void shrunk down behind Reshiram and she sighed. {We need to find you a human that isn't afraid of you one day,} Reshiram said.

"Void? Who is she? And why do you call her that?" Leo said.

{You will find out later. Right now we need to get to training. Let's go,} Reshiram said.

Reshiram explained how to leave Origin Hall and Leo faded. {I will be back later,} Reshiram said warping with a flaming vortex.

Void then warped away from Origin Hall with a dark flash and they others shivered.

"What was that?" Paul asked Palkia.

{That would be Void leaving Origin Hall,} Palkia said.

"That's name is mean," Diox said straight up.

{The only name that fits her fast self. Now let's train, Palkia, let's work together,} Dialga said. Palkia nodded and they taught their humans how to warp away.

Diox and Paul faded away. Dialga and Palkia then faded with a blue and pink rift flash.

... ... ... Kalos ... ... ...

Void appeared and flew down into a forest, where it was seemingly empty of pokrmon. She looked around before the relaxed and layed down

{How am I supposed to get used to humans. This is impossible,} Void muttered to herself.

A zigzagoon then came from the bushes and sniffed her head. {How do you guys do it? You trust humans so easily,} Void said.

More and more pokemon slowly surrounded her and she looked at them. {I'll say this now, you guys trust me more than the legendaries,} Void said.

The first zigzagoon then jumped on her and curled up comfortably. She was startled, but she liked it.

{This feels nice,} she muttered sleepily.

More pokemon kept curling around her and she smiled. {Maybe a little sleep won't hurt,} she said closing her eyes.

She soon fell into a deep sleep filled with nightmares.

{No... Go away!} She yelled flying away from a chasing shadow.

{You can't escape who you are,} the shadow said.

{Leave me alone! I don't want to live like that!} She said. The shadow suddenly darted and started swirling around her.

{Your true self will hold you back forever. You can't escape it,} the shadow said.

{But the Pokemon that cuddled with me! They don't seem to hate me!} Void cried.

{They don't know that. No one knows that. It shall prevent you from ever being accepted,} the shadow said.

The shadow started swirling and destroying her body. {No!} she cried as she woke up.

She panted and the zigzagoon looked at her with worry. {I'm fine...} She said slowly.

She suddenly heard a massive explosion and they all bolted up. {Run!} Void said. The pokemon around her nodded and bolted away.

She took flight and looked at where the explosions were coming from. {Urgh... Should I?} She asked herself.

She flew around and she saw a human with a frightened zigzagoon. "It's alright. You'll be fine," He said.

He suddenly looked up and saw Void. Void pretended to look around, but it did not work.

"Hey! I need your help," the human called. Void landed, but a distance away.

"Take this zigzagoon to safety please. It isn't safe with me," the human said. Void tilted her head at him.

The zigzagoon lept from his arms and ran to Void, jumping on her back. "Thank you, now go!" The human then snapped.

{What about you?} Void said unable to resist.

"If you knew who I am. If you knew what they call me, you would hate me more than anything in the world," the human said as another explosion rung out.

{If you knew who I am, then you would hate me...} Her inside voice rung.

"Please go!" The human said sounding desperate.

Void wish she got a look at his face, but his hood covered it. {Ok,} she said flying away.

She flew a good distance away and landed. The zigzagoon then ran off into the woods and Void saw a few more explosions.

She warped with a dark flash

... ... ... Origin Hall ... ... ...

{Void? What's wrong,} Arceus asked.

{There were a lot of explosions in a Kalos forest, a human asked me to help a zigzagoon get to safety,} Void said.

{Explosions? Well whatever the reason, I'm glad you help the zigzagoon,} Arceus said.

Void felt proud, but it was dull. {What's wrong? You look tired,} Arceus said.

{A lot has happened. May I take a rest?} Void asked.

{Go ahead. But you do not need to ask me that,} Arceus said.

Void nodded and warped into a remote forest in Kalos, and settled down on a patch of leaves. A pair of furrets then curled around her and went to sleep.

Void remembered everything that happened, Lugia saying those words, Reshiram comforting her, the humans, and finally of the explosions.

Void then slowly fell asleep, her last thought being the human she just met.

... ... ... ... ... Author's Note ... ... ... ... ...

That's the end of this.

Reviews are always accepted and will always help me improve my writing for all of you, so don't hesitate to leave me one.

Thank you all, and see you later, Auroix out~


End file.
